The disposal of scrap nitrocellulose is a problem which has existed since such propellants were first used in ammunition. The nitrocellulose scrap is Produced during manufacture of the munition, and when the propellant is finally demilitarized.
In the past, nitrocellulose has been disposed of by incineration, chemical processing, or a combination of chemical and biological degradation. However, burning results in the pollution of the air, and in many situations is illegal. The chemical processes utilize inorganic sulfides or hydrides which are hazardous. In the process of the prior art that utilizes both chemical and biological procedures, the scrap is hydrolyzed by a strong alkali and then the resulting mass is subjected to biological agents such as microbial entities. A need exists for a relatively safe procedure to dispose of scrap nitrocellulose which is effective and efficient in operation.